


Creme Eggs and Marshmallow Peeps

by starshine24mc



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: You can all imagine how much I got done at work today with this bit running through my head since ten o'clock this morning.





	Creme Eggs and Marshmallow Peeps

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Creme Eggs and Marshmallow Peeps by Goddess Michele

Creme Eggs and Marshmallow Peeps  
Author: Goddess Michele  
Date: April 14, 2001, 6:53 P.M.  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: M/Sk  
Category: Slashing Mulder Anniversary Contest, snippet category  
Rating: PG13 implied m/m  
Status: done  
Spoilers: No episodes, just Easter, I guess  
Archive: put it wherever you like, just leave my name on it  
Feedback: Yes, PLEASE!   
Series/Sequel: nope  
Beta: none  
Disclaimer: C.C., Fox and 1013 own them, I'm just borrowing them for fun, not profit, and I promise to return them only slightly bruised, but in that good 'thank you sir and may I have another?' way.  
Summary: You can all imagine how much I got done at work today with this bit running through my head since ten o'clock this morning. Note, in the thousand words or less category, this would fall under less.

* * *

"Happy Easter, Walter."

"Nice basket, Fox... goes well with the bunny suit."

"Thanks. Creme egg, or marshmallow peep?"

**********

HAPPY EASTER, EVERYONE!

  
Archived: April 21, 2001 


End file.
